


The heart wants what it wants

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Open Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Hvitserk and (Y/N) are friends with benefits and get into an argument over Margrethe. A battle happens right after and Hvitserk protects her from attackers.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Margrethe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: Vikings prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The heart wants what it wants

It started as his problem with being tied down. He didn't want just to have one woman when he could have so many. So many threw themselves at his feet, the others he got with a little bit of finesse.

(Y/N) was an easy win. She rejected his other brothers, but the moment she saw him training, they got talking. And within the month, they were fucking.

She wasn't in the mood for a relationship either. (Y/N)'s reasons were similar to his, but she only had him. No one respected her claim to him, but him they all feared. As if Hvitserk would care who she sleeps with on the side.

They were content and happy with how things were. But sometimes they argued too. And here, he thought they could forgo it if the relationship weren't so serious.

And so they ended up here, yelling at each other in her hut in the middle of the night. "Gods! I am just so tired of you and your lies!"

"If you stopped asking, I wouldn't have to lie." He snapped back, eating the food that she made for him. All in all, (Y/N) was a good girl - she cooked, was good in bed, and pretty. Sometimes she just overreacted.

"I ask because you come to me, obviously after fucking someone else. You eat, and then we fuck. You leave before I wake up. Every fucking day, Hvitserk. It's tiring."

"Don't you like the way things are? You liked it before."

"Before, Margrethe was all you cared about. She is married to Ubbe. I don't care if you share her, but don't come here smelling of her."

Hvitserk scoffed and looked at her with a smirk. "So you are jealous, that's it?"

(Y/N) threw her apron at him and turned away. "I don't want to be the only one. I know that you don't want that. I want a family one day and children. But not with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spat, offended.

(Y/N) looked at him with sad eyes and sighed, walking to his side. "It means I pity that neither of you realizes that she is using you. She isn't interested in you or sex with you. All she cares for is raising from her position. I get that. What angers me is you being so willing to see her even when she is somebody else's wife now."

"Ubbe nor Margrethe have a problem with it. The only one who complains is you."

"What if she gets pregnant?"

"What?"

(Y/N) pulled the plate away from him and made him look her in the eye. "When she has a child. What will Ubbe do then? Men who are okay with sharing a wife aren't always happy to not know who the father of her child is. What will you two do then?"

"Well... That doesn't matter yet. And it shouldn't bother you. It's none of your business."

"I care about you! I want you to be happy for more than just now! I want me to be satisfied too. And I can't be happy if you show up looking like you fucked her and came to do your duty here."

Hvitserk stood up and marched away, slamming the door on the way out.

She only managed to clean up after him when the warning horn sounded. She runs out without her armor, only with a shield and sword.

Fighting her way through the town, (Y/N) tried her best to stay alive. The warriors were Vikings as well, better trained than her. Someone slammed against her, hitting her shield from her hands. The next thing she knows, there is a searing pain in her thigh as a spear pierced it.

She screams out in pain and kills the man that attacked her. But when he falls, so does she. She can feel someone kick her in her stomach and ribs. The crack and pain were the last things she heard.

When she woke up, it was with a ringing in her ears and the sound of clashing steel above her. Someone screamed her name, but she had no idea who. Expect when she opened her eyes, she saw Hvitserk's back in front of her fending off three men.

When they were all dead, he pulled her up and carried her away, the fighting done.

"You could have died."

"I did well until I had a spear in my leg. That hurt."

He sighed and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You had me worried. Laying on the ground covered in blood, barely breathing. I thought I lost you."

"Why were you worried?"

"I care about you."

(Y/N) smiled at him as he kissed her forehead and let the healers bandage her leg. No matter how much they fought, in the end, the truth was clear. They liked each other too much to break up or stay mad at each other.

His own wound on his side burned like hell. But it mattered more that she was fine. He could bleed a little more till it was his turn. At least he thought so, but the world grew blurry, and he fell from the chair. Voices screaming his name and shaking him as he walked towards the light of Valhalla and it's golden gates. (Y/N) would join him in a few decades, telling him of their son.


End file.
